Bordel chez ASL
by la vague folle
Summary: Sabo pète les plombs, Luffy est un cobaye, et Ace déprime à mort... Nous connaissons ces symptômes, nous, les auteurs. Le manque se fait ressentir. ... Les reviews sont une drogue. /!\ écris avec KiwiDel'Espace /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Cette "fic" est écrite en partenariat avec KiwiDel'Espace (Yeah), et a pour but de dénoncer tous ces lecteurs qui ne rewiewent pas! C'est donc un challenge pour exprimer le mécontentement grandissant des auteures (il y a pas de gars je crois, mais si oui, faut me le dire XD) face au manque de considération de tous ceux qui nous lisent, mais qui ne nous disent jamais ce qu'ils en pensent !**

Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous lisez cette fic/parodie/connerie (rayer la mention inutile), faites péter les com's!

One piece ne nous appartiens (malheureusement) pas, mais on peut piquer Ace vu qu'il... *part en pleurant*

* * *

Chapitre 1: La patate jaune

Sabo ne tenait pas en place.  
Il montait et descendait les escaliers, pour la... je ne sais plus combientième fois, -j'ai arrêté de compter- mais bon ça faisait trèèèès longtemps qu'il montait et descendait les 13 marches d'escalier, tournait autour de la table de leur minuscule cuisine, manquant de se péter une jambe sur les chaises, allait dans la salle de bain, puis dans le salon (ou ses frères faisaient une partie de Mario Kart en gueulant comme des tarés) retournait dans sa chambre, et ce, depuis le début de la matinée.  
Une fois le circuit banana split -selon les dires de Luffy- terminé sous les rires du plus jeune, Ace décida de lever son cul et d''aller voir son frère, parce que vraiment, il avait pas l'air en super forme. Et il en avait -juste un peu- ras le bol de le voir tourner en rond.

«Ou t'es Sabo ou t'es ?~~~  
-Ici. »  
N'avez-vous jamais vu le papa tortue… euh pardon . Je m'égare.  
N'avez-vous jamais fait un malheur à l'entente de cette phrase ? Cette phrase qui, ne veut RIEN dire, pour celui qui cherche, un peu comme « tu dors ? » ou "Où t'as perdu tes clefs ?" Enfin bref, on s' en bat lec'  
« Mais ici où abruti ?  
-Dans ma chambre »

Le jeune brun, -enfin le plus vieux des trois- monta dans la chambre du –seul- blond, et entra en défonçant la porte. Paix à son âme. Dois-je vous dire qu'il a manqué de fracasser le nez de Sabo, ou je vous épargne les détails ?  
Bref.

« Pourquoi tu tournes en rond comme ça ? Ça commence légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs. Tu devais pas écrire ta fan-machin-chouette ou je sais plus quoi là ?

-Justement. Ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beau… »  
Voyant les veines qui se multipliaient et gonflaient dangereusement sur le front de l'ancien fils à papa, Ace tenta –vainement faut le dire hein ?- de calmer le jeu. Pour pas que Sabo explose.

« Oï ! J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Exprime toi clairement patate jaune ! »  
Bon, techniquement une patate c'est jaune.  
La dite patate releva la tête, énervé. Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Comme si on disait que Luffy mangeait juste un peu beaucoup.  
Enfin. Quand même. Luffy ? Juste beaucoup ? Bon re-re-bref.

Donc il se leva encore énervé, et balança sa chaise sur… Non pas sur Ace, il s'est écarté à temps, mais sur le pauvre Luffy qui arrivait.

« J'EN AI RAS LE CUL ! BORDEL ON A 45.000 DE VUES ET 2 REVIEWS ?!  
Il se frappa la tête contre la tab le, manquant de près la cicatrice à vie.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demandèrent les deux couillons, avec un air de je-comprends-rien-mais-c'est-pas-grave !

« De ma fic ! J'ai bossé pendant trois heures dessus, j'ai utilisé un dictionnaire -H alléluia-, y a plein de gens qui la lisent, mais AUCUN, sauf deux lecteurs, n'est capable de faire bouger ses doigts sur son clavier pour me dire si il aime bien ou pas !  
-Bah on y peut rien nous... soupira Ace.  
-J'ai pas compris, déclara le plus jeune se fourant un doigt dans le nez.  
-Laisse Luffy. C'est trop compliqué pour toi. Et les lecteurs ils sont manchots ou comment ça se passe ?! » Sabo recommença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Luffy déclara :  
« Manchot? C'est des pingouins qui lisent ta super histoire de la mort qui tue? »  
Les deux frères regardèrent le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, et, tandis que Ace explosait de rire, Sabo se demandait, combien d'années de prison il allait faire.  
Mais, comme rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, Ace tomba, -foutue narcolepsie- sur le clavier d'ordinateur ce qui fit qu'un espèce de truc ressemblant à (l'auteure écrase sa tête sur le clavier pour voir ce que ça fait)

«Hggrdtglkhtfe^ N1FT GEHµ£I PEZHT£µZR Iphegmoiayç ^'"-_y'fj$* ZÖU5NAGIRi ("ygâéàeutiqg$yà"çn)

Soudain, alors que Sabo allait réellement aller en prison, parce que bon, un meurtre ça passe, deux c'est moins sûr, la sonnerie de ses mails –oui ses mails sonnent ! ça vous dérange ?- retentit, et l'on put voir :

« Mail de fanfiction»

Sabo se précipita dessus excité comme jamais, balançant Ace autre part, et ouvrit le mail. Sa joie retomba bien vite.

"Souris vous a mis en favoris."

Sabo laissa tomber sa machoire au sol.

« Mais putain de meeeeerde! Ils peuvent pas mettre une review? Juste une toute petite review de meeeeerde! Donnez moi une corde ! Un flingue, n'importe quoi !

-Sabo zen! Trop de mort tue la mort. Luffy, va chercher les calmants! »

Et alors que Sabo voyait des éléphants roses danser la rumba, allongé sur le tapis -oui, Ace avait la flemme de le transporter- les deux bruns essayaient de trouver une solution à ce problème.  
Luffy était en réflexion intense, très intense. son cerveau bouillait et travaillait sans relâche pour sauver son frère de la dépression fancfictieuse. Malheureusement, même au terme de cette réflexion, aucune idée ne vint fleurir dans le cerveau du plus jeune.  
Ace, lui trouva une merveilleuse idée ! Ils allaient faire une manif' ! Une énorme manif' contre tous ces lecteurs anonymes de passage !

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Ace exposa son idée au plus jeune.

* * *

_Alors? une review? pour encourager des auteurs en déprime (j'met pas de e, comme ça si il y a des mecs XD)_

_bon ok on s'en va..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les amiiiiiiiiis! (il y a un mec. respect.) ça va? Nous oui, parce que vous êtes tous là à nous encourager, vous êtes pleins à nous soutenir!  
youhouhou! 16 reviews! dont les dix premières en moins de 12 heures! on a halluciné! XD (j'compte pas celle de mon abrutis de frère...: La vague folle)  
Mais il y a quand même 189 vues...  
alors on vous remercie toutes, et il faut savoir, que je (la vague folle) suis très honorée que des supers auteur(e)s aient posté un commentaire!  
donc merci à:**

**Anna-cha17 / Le visiteur / Shiro-K / HappyNana83 / Zialema / MisaKuran23 / Evanae / nymm (contentes que ça t'ai fait réfléchir^^ merci encore!) / Monkey D Eve (contente de voir que tu aies posté une review!) / AfroRadish / Farless / Sandou01 / yukiko hyuga-chan / Cookie D. Louise (ma chère Kukki-chaan XD avec tes histoires que j'aime trop (j'l'ai fait ta pub XD)) / Axel Rose and Co / LittleJuju!**

* * *

**Luffy le soumis**

Luffy était assis sagement à un bureau.

Attendez ? Luffy ? Sagement ? Retournons quelques temps en arrière...

Il était une fois... Un jeune homme, Sabo, qui attendait désespérément des reviews. Ses deux frères, après l'avoir shooté aux calmants, prirent la décision de se manifester et de lutter contre le manque de reviews.

Les deux frangins discutaient vivement.

« r'garde Luffy ! Il faudrait obliger les lecteurs à s'inscrire pour lire, et pour pouvoir s'inscrire faudrait poster au moins cinq reviews par mois ! »

Mais, alors que les deux bruns étaient en plein échafaudage d'un plan pour obliger les lecteurs à reviewer et redonner le sourire à leur frère, Nami, la petite amie de Luffy était arrivée à l'improviste. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux frangins se battre, une bosse fit miraculeusement apparition sur leur tête. La rousse, visiblement énervée, leur hurla -presque- dessus:

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

-Mais Nami ! On réfléchissait là !"

Imaginez maintenant la tête de notre rousse préféré après cette affirmation trop brutale du brun. Luffy avait RÉFLÉCHI. Il est malade, c'est sûr.

Alors que Nami était sur le point d'appeler la SAMU, Ace intervint:

"C'est pour la survie de la patate !"

Ah non en fait, les frères étaient normaux. Totalement. Une patate ? Gné ?

« Bon maintenant on m'explique. WAS IST HIER PASSIERT ? » Hurla Nami

Les deux frangins reculèrent un peu effrayés, tandis que Sabo se remettait des calmants et se leva de son beau tapis Babar.

« Une cooorde ! Apportez-moi une cooorde ! 45.268 vues… et seulement 2 reviews… » Se lamenta le pauvre blond, de fausses larmes de crocodile baignant ses joues.

Nami ne comprenant absolument rien, mit en marche son poing cuisant

Toc Toc Toc

Un bruit creux résonna dans chaque de leurs p'tites têtes montrant parfaitement a quel point leurs cerveaux respectifs prenaient de la place dedans.

Enfin, il y avait moins de résonance dans celui de Sabo mais bon… Il y en avait quand même. Un peu. Beaucoup.

Nami, complètement rageuse, elle aurait voulu passer un après midi avec Luffy (pas en amoureux, mais pour que Luffy porte ses sacs en ville, s'entend) mais ses crétins de frères le prennent en otage?! ça ne se terminera pas comme ça ! Foi de Nami !

Bref, elle releva Ace qui semblait être pour l'instant le moins atteint des trois (on imagine son état), et le posa sur une chaise – sisi ! Nami a de la force dans les bras c'est pour ça que Luffy est un soumis- Puis, lui leva la tête et dit, même si Hurler serait plus approprié...

« Je. Veux. Savoir. Ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Maintenant, imaginez Nami en costume de policière -sexy bien sûr-, interrogeant Ace d'un œil critique, la lampe braquée sur lui. Voilà vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe chez les trois frères.

Ceux la même se sentirent un peu con, juste un peu, se bouchèrent les oreilles, et Ace, entama:

« Sabo, il déprime... alors on cherche une solution avec Luffy.

-Ouais, tout ça c'est d'la faute des pingouins! »

Gros blanc… et les deux frères qui se disent, que Luffy a atteint le summum de la connerie sur terre.

On ne peut plus rien pour lui. Déjà, enfant, il se cognait tous les jours aux boites aux lettres. (Moi aussi...: Kiwi) Ça ne la pas arrangé. Le pauvre.

Nami, plus en colère que jamais, explosa son poing sur la tête de son copain, qui s'écrasa lamentablement au sol (faut vraiment qu'il pense à la plaquer...), releva Sabo, lui fit passer un interrogatoire, une fois qu'elle eu compris le gros problème avec tous ces lecteurs fainéants qui lisaient sans reviewer, elle eu une idée lumineuse. Une petite ampoule fit apparition au dessus de sa tête.

"Je vais gagner plein d'argent! Chaque lecteur non revieweur devra payer mille euros! Mouhahahah

-Mais j'aurais plus aucun lecteur ! Ce sera pire !»

Nami, qui ne comprenait pas le soudain revirement d'humeur de Sabo (comme une femme enceinte...), les força tous les trois à s'asseoir, et c'est pour ça que luffy est sage. Très sage même. Parce que oui, ça vient de là ! Nami est tyrannique ! (Et puis, il est un peu assommé aussi...)

Donc, une fois Luffy sage -et assommé-, Nami entreprit de les aider – à sa manière bien sûr, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin mes cocottes- et ordonna à Luffy d'écrire tous les mots qui lui venaient par la tête pour décrire l'histoire de son frère.

« Des mots faciles Luffy! »

Il commença alors une séries de mots faciles -non je ne me répète pas!- qui peuvent constituer une review:

_J'ai bien rit –» yohohohoho!_

« Regarde Nami, on dirait brook!

-Luffy! Concentre-toi ! »

_J'aime bien / Suuuuuuper !_

« Comme franky notre prof de sport !

-Luffy !

-Ok ok… »

_J'aime manger / Continue / Hahahaha XD / Nami j'ai faim ! / Cool / Marrant /viande / la suiteuhhhhhhh / ouais c'est toooooooooooop (modèle XD pardon je m'égare)_

Un poing partit.

« Aie Nami heu... »

_Une review ou elle me tape_...

Nami qui n'en pouvait plus de son abrutit de petit copain, le frappa –encore- et se tourna vers Ace. Le malheureux suait à grosses gouttes.

« Ace~

-heu oui ?

-Va me chercher un café. Avec une part de tarte aux mandarines. Tu as 30 secondes chrono, ou sinon je triple ta dette.

-Quelle dette ?!

-déjà cinq secondes.

-MERDE ! »

Le brun se précipita dans les escalier, se prit le petit portail -c'est quand Luffy joue les somnambules- manqua de s'écraser en bas, se prit un pain -oui un vrai pain- dans le pied, hurla de douleur et arriva enfin à destination.

Malheureusement, Ace était remonté 20 secondes trop tard et à cause de sa foutue cafetière, sa dette était passé de rien, au prix de la cafetière, doublé quatre fois. C'est une senseo. Et ça coûte cher une senseo (placement de produiiiiiiit)

Nami était satisfaite.

« Bon! Maintenant Sabo-kun, tu me dois une taxe de 30% sur chaque nouvelles review, c'est a dire environ... »

Elle réfléchit et déclara: « -6,80 euros! »

« HEIN? Mais c'est mon frère qui a tout écrit! Ah non Nami-chan, je ne suis pas d'accord! »

La jeune rousse bouda un instant. Elle avait failli le rouler! Failli est un bien grand mot !

Luffy choisit d'ouvrir sa bouche à ce moment là –et malheur lui en prit-.

« Mais dis… les gens qui sont pas inscrits ils peuvent pas mettre de review !

Le poing de Nami partit en flèche –allez savoir pourquoi, moi aussi ça m'arrive de taper mes frères parce que j'en ai envie (la vague folle et KiwideL'Espace aussi) alors imaginez Nami-.

-Mais si ! bien sûr que si ! C'est ça qui est déprimant ! » Hurla Sabo en se frappant la tête sur la table –il va l'avoir sa cicatrice! c'est moi qui vous l'dis !-

Mais la joie fut de courte durée... Après tout, un Luffy tranquille -et presque intelligent-, un Ace qui ne dort pas, un Sabo qui conteste, et surtout, une Nami qui ne sait plus marchander, c'est l'apocalypse!

Alors que le silence pesait dans la chambre de Sabo -toute bleu soi disant passant-, que le portable d'Ace sonna, signalant qu'il avait recu un message...

Est-ce la fin du monde les amis ? Ou simplement un message d' SFR ?

A suivre...

* * *

_ alors? faites péter les com's!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens, j'ai missioné rubia pour poster, car moi j'suis en allemagne! Je remercie fort tous nos reviewers qui participent a notre combat, et sorry, je ne peux n'y repondre aux anonymes, ni citer les auteurs. Mais Kiwi et moi vous remercions, et bonne lecture. Disclaimer: oda ne nous appartient pas. Il est a one piece. Hum? Oh mince me suis gourré.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ace se dirigea vers son portable, et le prit, sous les regards –super agaçants- de ses frères et de Nami.

Il l'ouvrit, lu, et, au fur et à mesure, ses yeux brillèrent, -vous voyez les lampes qui consomment pas d'énergies ? et qui mettent trois plombes à s'allumer ? Bon voila vous voyez ce que les yeux d'Ace font !- tandis que son sourire prenait de plus en plus de place sur son -magnifique- visage.

Un peu plus et il ressemblait au Joker !

Et puis il sauta de joie, allant même jusqu'à embrasser Nami- Luffy est jaloux~- et dansa la zumba avec Sabo.

Oui il est gravement atteint. Et alors ? C'est un D. , oui ou non ?

« youhou ! Champomyyyyy ! Une review, j'ai ma première review ! yeaaaaaah »

Et il glissa sur la moquette, comme les footballeurs un peu tarés dans la pub pour… ben j'sais plus… c'est malin tiens!

Après s'être magnifiquement encastré dans la porte de son armoire, - porte qui, soit dit en passant, porte (hahahah le jeu de mots! Mais ta gueule!)encore aujourd'hui la délicate trace de son visage explosé, ainsi que de fines gouttes de sang (chut!)... - Nami le ramassa.

Non pas avec une cuillère mais avec une pelle. Parce que franchement, un cuillère? Qui ramasse Ace? Laissez moi rire (psychopaaaathe! Mais vos gueules merde!)

Sabo sortit de sa dépression fan fictieuse -attention, risque de rechute important!- était en colère contre la loque -peut on encore appeler ça une loque?- qui traînait sur le tapis bleu de sa chambre.

Car oui, la décoratrice est un peu spéciale! Explication: la chambre de Sabo est bleu, avec un plafond rose et un tapis babar. Celle de Luffy est rouge, mais vu qu'il gribouille encore sur les murs.. bah elle n'est plus rouge. Son tapis est vert fluo et son lit jaune. Quant à Ace, sa chambre est orange, avec du carrelalge violet et un lit bleu. sans compter les poster de footballeurs juchant partout par terre.

Bon bref, on s'en bat les steaks.

On reprends. Sabo très énervé empoigna son frère, avec un sourire plus que con au visage, -comme d'hab' tu m'diras!- et lui hurla dessus.

"COMMENT ÇA TU AS DES REVIEWS? Tu écris une fiction? Et tu as des reviews? Montre moi ça TOUT DE SUITE!"

Il prit le téléphone des mains du brun, et lu le commentaire.

"Hey! J'adore vraiment ta fic, le passage avec Aimie m'a vraiment fait rire! En plus tu as un style assez fluide, j'aime beaucoup! Ha vraiment, j'étais tordue! En plus, la phrase que sort l'abruti aux cheveux roux (j'adore ce surnom!) était si émouvante! Je veux la suiiiiteuuuu!"

Quand je vous dit que le risque de rechute était importante, j'avais tort. C'était obligé.

"Un cooorde! Un flingue! Un bâton de suceeeette!"

Il est si désespéré qu'il veut se suicider avec un bâton de sucette. L'heure est grave amis lecteurs, amis auteurs.

Je vous explique le pourquoi du comment Sabo est si triste -un bien faible mot-.

Il y a quatre types de reviews!

Les plus appréciées, sont celles qui montrent votre enthousiasme, qui montre que vous êtes impliqué dans l'histoire, en citant les passages qui vous ont plus, et même déplus, si vous expliquez pourquoi!

Ensuite, viennent les reviews plus courte, qui montre juste votre enthousiasme, tel: "j'adore ton histoire! XD elle me fait beaucoup rire, et j'ai hate de voir le déroulement final!" Simple, court, et vraiment sympathique.

Puis, les reviews qui critiquent, tout en restant optimiste "coucou, j'aime bien l'idée de ton histoire, mai tu fais beaucoup de fautes. Perso je pense que *** et ** ca serait mieux et patati et patata. Mais continue comme ça, pour progresser!" Ça ne sape pas le moral de l'auteur.

Ensuite, viennent les reviews, qui sont très simples, genre "j'aime bien" "très drôle" mais qui font toujours plaisir (sisisi je vous jure!)

Et les dernières (ça fait 5... Mais chuuuteuuu) méchantes et horribles qui n'expliquent en rien cet acharnement sur le lecteur. Interdit.

Bref. Donc Sabo qui n'avait que deux reviews de types 4, rageait contre son frère a la review de type 1 (on se croirait dans pokemon! XD attention, Ace possède un carapuce, mais Sabo a un salamèche. QUI C'EST QUI GAGNE HEHE ?!)

Soudain, Sabo se releva, prit d'une lubie soudaine.

Et il cria :

"Un jour je serai le meilleur auteur, je me battrai sans répit. Je ferai tout pour être le meilleur, même poster l'mercredi ! Je parcourrai la terre entière avec toutes mes histoires ! Tous les lecteurs et leurs mystères, le secret de leurs reviews ! FANFICTION !  
Ecrivez les tooooutes !  
FANFICTION ! "  
(a lire avec le générique de pokemon)

C'est donc dans une dépression fan fictieuse, un Ace en extase, et un Luffy ayant faim, que Nami poussa un cri d'horreur.

* * *

**Balancez les reviews! On continue le combat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens! Aahh, voir autant de têtes ça fait plaisir. Encore désolé de pas pouvoir vous citer chers auteurs lecteurs, mais c'est Rubia qui poste. Merci à elle d'ailleurs.**

* * *

Les trois garçons se bouchèrent les oreilles.

"Pourquoi tu hurles ? Demanda Luffy."

La jeune fille était scotchée devant son ordinateur, les yeux exhorbités.

"C'est... C'est ... La viande."

WHAT?

"Heu...  
-De la viande, de la viande!  
On ne se demande pas du tout qui c'est.  
-Vous vous rendez compte? S'écria Nami. C'est un malheur... Le prix du kilo de viande a augmenté de 30 centimes... Je vais mouriiiir...  
-Bah Nami... C'est que 30 centimes...  
-QUE 30 CENTIMES? Explosa-t-elle. Mais vous bouffez 15kg de viandes chacun par jour! Ça va me coûter une fortune! 4927,5€ par aaaaan!  
-Tu vois Ace, elle est super forte en maths. Annonça Sabo"  
Que pour calculer l'argent. Mais passons.  
Elle s'écroula par terre en pleurs, tandis que Luffy assimilait lentement l'information.

"Bah on aura qu'à envoyer la note au vieux!"

Et les trois frangins partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Toc. Toc. Toc. (quand on vous disait que ça résonnait. ..)

Et trois morfales à terre. Trois !

"Mais heuuu! pourquoi tu nous tapes Namiii! Pleurnicha Luffy.  
-J'sais pas. Une envie soudaine."  
Tyrannique la rousse.  
Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine pour faire une tarte aux mandarines! (Ça rime! Et Ça aussi! "Mais tais-toi deux secondes...")  
Luffy et Ace descendirent a leur tour, ayant envie de jouer a Mario Kart (ils adorent ce jeu) tandis que Sabo prit son ordinateur et alla s'installer dans le salon au goûts douteux. En effet les murs sont tapissés de papillons oranges sur fond violet, et les meubles sont oranges, rouges et jaunes. Et violet.. (Vous connaissez maintenant notre suuuuper décoratrice!)

La journée se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse, avec un Luffy hurlant que c'était son aspirateur a moteur (Luigi, je précise) qui allait le plus vite, tandis que Ace le contestait en disant que c'était son champignon avec ses Choppy accélération qui gagnait tout. (Toad. On sait jamais) et Sabo qui se foutait de sa gueule car il avait dit Choppy et pas Champi. Comme quoi, Chopper est addictif!

Le lendemain matin, alors que Nami et Luffy peinaient à se réveiller (on se demande pourquoi... QUOI? Bande de pervers! Ils se disputaient a cause de a viande voyons! Ok je ne sais pas mentir.) Sabo cherchait une fanfic à lire. Il tomba alors par hasard sur un blog, et vu qu'il y avait une fanfiction il commença à lire. Et au fur et à mesure, son visage devint rouge, et il brisa la souris qu'il tenait. (Paix son âme. Mickey Mouse est morte)

Ace recula doucement en voyant une aura meurtrière se dégager de son frère.

"ESPÈCE DE SALE ... DE SALE PETASSE!"

Et Ace s'enfuit en courant. Car un Sabo en colère c'est dangereux. Mais un Sabo fou de rage c'est l'apocalypse. (Deux fois c'est arrivé. 1: Des mecs ont fait chier Luffy. Sabo a failli faire de la prison pour tentative d'assassinat. 2: Vivi se faisait draguer. Le gars pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Bref)

En voyant que le blond ne se calmait vraiment pas il appela le seul remède possible: Vivi. (Vivi est un médicament~ comme un Doliprane~ chuuut)  
Elle arriva aussi vite qu'elle le pu, évita la fourchette que lui balançait son copain (genre l'habitude! XD) et le prit par les épaules.

Le blond se calma un peu et lui expliqua son problème.

"Y a une sale p*** qui m'a plagié. Regarde! Elle a copié toute mon histoire, en disant que ça venait d'elle, et elle ne cite mon pseudo nul part, elle s'approprie tous mes efforts cette conasse!  
-Sabo calme toi... Dit la belle jeune fille doucement.  
-Comment je vais faire moi hein? Pas de reviews, plein de gens qui lisent, et une salope qui me plagit! J'ai que des problèmes..."  
La jeune fille lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, et prit un paquet pour le tendre à Sabo.

"Tient. J'ai trouvé ça et je me suis dit qu'il irait bien dans votre salon."

Sabo la remercia, déchira le papier et en sortit une toile multicolore ou était dessiné un espèce d'oiseau bizarre (ça ira bien avec le reste), mais ce qui fit sourire Sabo fut la phrase au dessus.

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y a que des solutions."

Soudain, trois têtes s'empilèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. (Allons pays des Schtroumpf où tout est merveilleux~)

Ils rentrèrent tandis que Vivi racontait les faits, Sabo se droguait a la crème de poireaux, pour oublier l'affreuse histoire dont il était victime.  
A la fin, Luffy ayant assimilé l'affaire, s'écria horrifié.

"Mais... Mais... Ça veut dire que les pingouins lecteurs se ont transformés en caméléon?! Mais c'est atroce!

Tout le monde resta choqué devant cette déclaration pour le moins... Spéciale.

"Heu... Explications?  
-Roooh mais vous comprenez rien! Les lecteurs de la super histoire était des pingouins, mais maintenant ils copient Sabo! Ils sont devenus des caméléons!"

Les deux filles se regardèrent hésitant pour l'une à le frapper, pour l'autre a rire tandis que Ace se bidonnait sur le tapis jaune et violet du salon.  
Finalement Nami le frappa, et elle était si fâchée qu'elle le noua sur une chaise (entre les pieds de la chaise) le laissa en plan tandis que les autres partaient dans la cuisine.  
Et Luffy, seul dans ce salon, emmêlé entre les pieds d'une chaise pestait contre ce tableau et sa foutue citation: "il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions."  
En attendant, il était coincé et il n'y avait personne pour le sortir de la!

Dans la cuisine, les autres cherchaient une solution tandis que Sabo finissait avec regrets sa crème de poireaux, et entamait un pot de mousse de courgette.  
Ace, voulut détendre l'atmosphère, et il tendit un papier a Nami.

"Pff... Bientôt tonton..."

La rousse ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, elle rougit et a la fin explosa.

"Sale pervers dégueulasse! Sors d'ici tout de suite!"

Et elle le coursa a travers toute la maison, sous ses rires retentissants.  
Vivi prit le papier et comprit la fureur de Nami.

"Luffy → leffy → leffe → marque de bière → desperado → bière au citron → citron → lemon.  
Donc Luffy=Lemon. Mais pas tout seul on s'en doute bien!"

Vivi ayant fini de rigoler, ayant donner une boite de pâte d'aubergines à tartiner à Sabo, et ayant dénoué Luffy, (elle fait tout dans cette maison!) Elle se mit devant l'ordinateur pour régler le problème.  
Car personne ne le sait, mais Vivi est une pro de l'informatique!

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Malheureusement, ça risque d'être le dernier car pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quel thème on pourrait traiter. Alors si vous en avez un qui vous tient à coeur, dites le moi hein? Sinon notre histoire s'arrêtera la. Ou peut-être un chapitre mais pas plus...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! *évitent les tomates pourries* alors ok on a mis du temps... *se prend une pizza dans la tête* hum... donc sorry! voici l'avant dernier chapitre XD**

**merci a tous nos revieweurs! (qui se font plus rares...) XD**

**Deathgothika / Anna-chan17 / yukiko hyuga-chan / Shiro.K / July D. Black / Nymn!**

* * *

Les concombres

Quand Vivi eut fini de rayer d'internet les 340 plagieurs, Sabo en était à sa troisième boite de thon à la moutarde, il commençait à avoir chaud le pauvre !  
-Voilà ! C'est fait !  
Le blond la remercia une fois encore, atteint du syndrome du chat Potté, et demanda une énième boite de couscous à l'ail.  
Parce que oui, Sabo mange beaucoup.  
Vraiment beaucoup.  
Et on sait tous/toutes qu'il va finir à courir dans toute la maison, une fois encore.  
Et que, une fois encore, il va manger toute la réserve des choses classées "totalement dégueulasses" par ses deux frères. Pourquoi? Il a développé la faculté d'aimer tout ce que ses frères n'aimaient pas. Comme ca il ne se les fait pas piquer! Malin non?

Tiens, d'ailleurs, où sont-ils ?

Retrouvons notre cher Luffy attaché à une chaise, subissant l'interrogatoire de Nami pour la trente-septième fois.  
-D'où est-ce que ça vient ?! Hurle la rousse en pointant la feuille du doigt.  
-Maieuh...  
-LUFFY !  
-Je sais pas...  
-Tu ne sais pas, hein... Privé de viande pendant trois mois.

Luffy fit des yeux ronds:  
-QUOI ?  
Luffy, tu n'es pas poli, il faut dire comment, non mais ! M'enfin bref.  
-Avoue !  
La rousse lui tirera les vers du nez, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Enfin, ça, c'est à voir... Tant que ce n'est pas de l'argent. Tiens, pourquoi pas le commerce de tapis de sa grand-mère ?  
-J'avoue ! C'est une lectrice hystérique qui a laissé ça sous la porte ! J'avoue ! C'est bon, je peux avoir ma viande ?  
Le plus jeune bavait sous le regard de sa copine.  
Nami était désespérée. Quand est-ce que les lectrices comprendraient que Luffy n'est pas un sext** ? C'est un humain. Euh... Un chewing-gum, si vous préférez. Alors faut arrêter de le harceler.

Nami le détacha en soupirant. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi il est si con ? Luffy était aux chiottes pendant la distribution des cerveaux, semble-t-il. Il a récupéré le dernier. L'usé, le tout moche et tout fripé.  
Un cerveau de vieux.  
Avec l'Alzheimer, en plus de ça. Le brun n'arrivait même pas à retenir un prénom !

"Mais Namiii! Je t aime moi! J'm'en fou des hystériques! Et la j'ai FAIM!"

Comment briser une déclaration en trois secondes... Irrécupérable le gamin.

Laissons tomber. Luffy ne changera JAMAIS. Même quand il sera un vieux papi rabougri. MÊME !

Ace apparu au bout du couloir, une carotte dans la main.

-Hey, Nami, j'essaie de faire une salade pour Marco ce soir -je pense qu'il en a marre des pizzas- et je voulais savoir si on avait encore des concombres ?  
-Bah prends le tien! Marco n'en sera que plus content. Par contre vous bouffez dans ta chambre!"

Nami le regarda estomaqué, et le frappa, tandis qu'Ace la regarda, choquée à vie.

"Tu... NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS? MAIS TU LUI METS QUELLES IDEES DANS LA TETE?  
-MAIS C'EST PAS MOI! Hurla Nami"

Ace repartit, toujours choqué, tandis que Luffy se bidonnait.

"Hahahahaha! T'as vu ça! La tête qu'il tirait!  
-Mais je vais avoir. L'air de quoi moi...  
-allez viens faire un câlin!"

On vous épargne la scène bisous bisous? Ca vaut mieux, vous serez choqué par Luffy sinon...

Soudain, un hurlement de rage surpris la petite famille, et Ace déboula furax mais grave, dans la cuisine.

"Ils me font CHIER! Non mais c'est quoi ces connards la? Pourquoi ils viennent me pourrir la vie? Hein POURQUOI!"

Et il frappa le bar en béton, d'un coup de poing rageur.

"Aouuuuuuch! Putain ca fait trop mal!"

Et tandis qu'il se roulait par terre, que Sabo soupirait totalement blasé, Vivi appela Marco pour qu'il emmène son copain aux urgences. Car un bar en béton avait eu raison du grand Ace aux poings ardents. Quand on y pense ce surnom lui va bien, ardents de douleur!

Bref.

Une voir deux heures plus tard, Ace rentra la main dans le plâtre, et Marco fut invité à dîner. On demanda à Ace la raison de son plâtre.

"Bah en fait, j't'ais tranquille sur le net, lorsque j'ai été voir si j'avais des reviews! Et la, y a un connard qu'a rien trouvé de mieux a faire que de me pourrir la journée en m insultant, me balançant que mon histoire c'était de la grosse merde, que je savais pas écrire! Non mais oh! Qu'il aille se faire foutre, vient pas m'emmerder!

-y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont rien d'autre de mieux à faire? Autant ne pas avoir de commentaires... Soupira Sabo

-hein? Après les manchots, et les caméléons, y a les teigneux, les poux quoi. Mais c'est horrible on va être envahiiiiis!"

Un coup bien placé de Nami fit taire les imbécilités du plus jeune.

Sabo arriva alors avec une salade de concombre, et Ace s'étouffa en voyant Luffy lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Dis Marco, j'espère que tu aimes les concombres, Ace a pensé a toi en faisant cette salade!"

Le jeune brun recracha totalement ce qu'il venait de boire, tandis que Sabo et Marco s'étouffait avec le couscous et que Vivi devenait rouge pivoines. Luffy lui était plié de rire, même si il avait une dizaine de bosses au sommet de son crane! (Les lilliputiens ont trouvés le mont Everest!)

Enfin bref. Le repas continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les vols… heu tentatives de vol de Luffy, et les engueulades de Nami. Bon pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, z'êtes pas cons si ? (Oh pire allez vous pendre)

À la fin de la soirée, les garçons firent une partie de Mario Kart (on change pas les habitudes NANMEHO !) et… attendez je rectifie ! Donc :

A la fin de la soirée, les jeunes gens firent une partie de Mario Kart, et Vivi explosa tout le monde. Après Marco, et ensuite Nami. Les trois frères, totalement défaits, (Sabo plutôt fier) décidèrent de recommencer, Pour oublier tous ces connards non revieweurs/rageurs/ Plagieurs/ manchots/ caméléons et tout le tralala.

M'enfin, les frères D n'étaient pas si malheureux. Parce que même si il y a des gens pas super cool, ils avaient toujours des lecteurs fidèles, et puis ils écrivaient pour eux non ? Pour le plaisir aussi. Mais je fais des trucs philosophoque ! Heu… philosofac… ge sè plu écrir….

BREF !

La nuit venue, chacun retourna dans sa chambre (en couple on est d'accord). Mais là, Sabo en a marre. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI il a la chambre du milieu ? Impossible de dormir tranquille, quand les pièces ne sont pas bien insonorisées… Parce que oui, il a le sommeil léger. Et que ses frères sont très… chauds ce soir…

Le concombre a frappé.

C'est ainsi que Sabo ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Et que le lendemain tout le monde lui demanda pourquoi il avait la tête dans le cul.

C'est sûr que ses cernes ne passent pas inaperçues... et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas devant l'autre.

La joie.

« Si j'ai la tête dans le cul, c'est parce que vous, vous avez le cul défoncé ce matin. »

Ace rougit furieusement et replongea la tête dans le bol.

Narcolepsie quand tu nous tiens.

Et rageux Sabo partit se rendormir.

Essayer serait plus juste.

Et il n'entendit pas la demande de Luffy, demande qui fit hurler Nami.

Mais pourquoi ? Vous saurez paaaaaaaaaaaas ! Enfin pas aujourd'hui, on est crevée là…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les gens! c'est avec tristesse que nous finissons cette aventure avec vous! MERCI! merci d'avoir été si nombreux XD et d'ailleurs 'est moi, ou le nombres de reviews augmentent en ce moment? hum?**

**d'ailleurs ce chapitre, c'est de la pure collaboration, mieux on fait pas! XD et on s'est tapé des gros délires avec des yetis cactutisé! bref... XD**

**sinon, merci à tous nos reviewers: MonkeyDL, ashal-chan, Evanae, mou Lou-nee, Littlejuju, Merry Moca, et les deux guest!**

_**guest 1: tant mieux si cela t'as fait rire, c'est le but! et tu n'as pas à avoir honte, vu que tu en as quand même posté une XD**_

_**guest 2: vraiment? nous en voila honoré! non je suis serieuse, Kiwi elle était trop contente et moi aussi XD tant mieux si cela t'as fait rire XD**_

** Allez, C'EST PARTI POUR LE N'IMPORTE QUOI! *partent bras dessus bras dessous en chantant 3 nuits par semaines***

* * *

**Enterrement et mariage**

Dans la petite cuisine familiale, Luffy était assommé par terre, une montagne de bosse sur son crane –vide-. Ça change. Si si je vous jure ! Pour preuve avant il n'avait jamais eu 4 bosses ! Ben la c'est fait !

Bref…

Donc il était assommé sur le carrelage orange et blanc, tandis que Nami était rouge pivoine, et que Vivi lui disait que si c'est normal, il a raison ! Parce qu'on ne sait jamais… et que dans ce genre de cas vaut mieux être au courant et patati patata…

STOP ! De quoi parle-t-on ?

Et bien en fait, Luffy est devenu un peu plus mature, et est allé acheter quelque chose à la pharmacie. Puis il a demandé à Nami de le tester, pour voir si ça marche. Ce truc, est un test de grossesse… mais Luffy croyait que c'était pour détecter si les gens avaient un allien dans le ventre… attendez j'ai dit quoi avant ? Bon retirez hein ? Luffy est et restera un gamin.

Donc c'est sous les obligations de Vivi qu'elle monta dans la salle de bain accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

« Ça tombe vraiment bien ! C'est le matin que le test est le plus sur ! Alors voyons voir… »

Elle mit ses petites lunettes et commença à lire le mode d'emplois, en ordonnant à Nami de recueillir son urine. Puis elle effectua le test.

Trois minutes plus tard, elles descendirent, et Nami tirait une tête… Pour le moins comique.

« Bah alors Nami… ça ne va pas ? demanda Sabo qui dessinait un crapaud (il était redescendu entre temps)

-Je… Luffy…

-Oui ? Un problème Nami ? s'exclama Luffy soudain inquiet.

-Oui… Enfin non… Je… Je suis enceinte… »

La bombe était lâchée. Les bouches s'explosèrent au sol. Et Vivi souriait comme une folle.

C'est alors que Luffy eut la réflexion la plus stupide du monde.

« Hein ? Mais de qui ? »

Effarement général. Sabo en brisa même son stylo préféré sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mais de toi BAKA ! hurla Nami désespérée. (Je la comprends hein… XD)

-oooh ! Ça veut dire que je vais être papa ? »

Et il courut dans toute la rue, pour hurler à qui voulait l'entendre –personne- qu'il allait être papa.

Mais Ace remarqua alors que Sabo tirait une tête de Zombie.

« Bah Sabo… ça va pas ? Ça fait un choc je sais mais…

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J'AI TUE JACKY ! »

Même Marco n'a pas pu retenir son étonnement. C'était qui ce Jacky ?

« Explications ? »

Vivi prit alors un air très sérieux.

« Jacky, c'est le crayon rouge de Sabo, son préféré crayon... (Réflexion utile de Kiwi : Oh mon dieu un crapaud rouge ! … Même la vague à rit XD) »

Elle se dirigea vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Sabo… toute mes condoléances… »

Luffy qui arrivait à ce moment la, enleva son chapeau et le mit sur son cœur.

« Allons l'enterrer dans le jardin. Déclara-t-il solennellement. »

Et les trois frères, la –nouvelle- femme enceinte, la femme qui sait/fait/résout tout, et un piaf blasé allèrent enterrer Jacky, le crayon rouge.

Luffy était hyper concentré –assis, avec la veine et tout- (non on n'a pas des délires bizarres XD), entrain de creuser une tombe avec une petite cuillère, tandis que Ace revêtait une tenue de prêtre.

Les autres s'assirent sur des chaises, (l'herbe est mouillée.) et assistèrent pieusement au début de la cérémonie.

Ace récitait un passage sur la belle vie –vous vous foutez de moi ? Il a nagé dans la sueur des mains de Sabo, est même tombé dans les chiottes, et dessinait des CRAPAUDS ! Non mais la vie de crayon quoi… sérieux…- (pourquoi vague pète son câble ? elle est stressé en ce moment faut pas lui en vouloir ! XD) du crayon rouge, habillé d'une longue robe blanche, (Ace hein ? pas le crayon !) en se tenant devant la tombe.

"Nous nous souviendrons à jamais de toi"

Quelques larmes firent leur apparition sur les joues de Sabo.

"Toi qui dessinais si bien, toi qui a tellement de mine ! (mine=cœur pour les gens stupides ! *vague se cache derrière son oreiller*)"

Sabo sanglotait dans les bras de Vivi.

" Mon crétin de frère t'a cassé en deux.

-HÉ !

-Chut !" Fit Nami durement.

Luffy bouda, puis, prit d'une envie soudaine, il s'agenouilla devant elle, et tendit une petite boite. (K : il la sort d'où ? V : de son chapeau ? K : je te tire mon chapeau ! V : non on n'est pas folle ! K : je suis d'accord ! tarrée plutôt. V : tout à fait !)

« Dit Nami. Tu veux te marier avec moi ? On pourra faire une super fête de la mort qui tue, et il y aura plein de viande ! »

Vivi trouvait ça trop mignon, Nami lui dit oui tout de suite en imaginant sa robe de marié (ils ne sont pas romantiques ces deux la…) et Sabo se trouvait con, et en même temps était gêné. (On est toujours à l'enterrement de Jacky hein !). Le blond se dit qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il fasse pareil… Mais lui, il n'avait pas l'insouciance de Luffy… un enterrement quand même !

C'est alors que Marco –qui se faisait chier mais grave- invita tout le monde au cinéma. Marco est riche !

Bref

Donc une fois devant le cinéma, les trois frères se mirent d'accord sur un film. La reproduction des girafes. Noooon ! Vous n'y avez pas cru quand même ?! J'hallucine !

Dons on reprend : les trois frères s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller voir Cars. Oui, un dessin animé ! Cela vous choque ? Bah je m'en fiche ! (c'est Kiwi qui parle… XD).

Sous la demande de Nami, Luffy lui offrit des pop-corn, et Marco et Sabo firent de même pour leurs bien-aimées. Heu… bien-aimés pardon…

A la fin de la séance, Luffy avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il voulait ABSOLUMENT une voiture comme cars, parce qu'une voiture qui parle, c'est trop cool. (Et nous on a un délire sur indochine ! chacun son trip)

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi Luffy ? Tu n'es même pas capable de me battre à Mario Kart, et tu veux une voiture qui PARLE ? Explosa la rousse.

-Mais Nami heuuu ! Tu ne trouves pas ça SUPER COOOOOOL ! »

Et Nami sut qu'il allait être impossible de le raisonner.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, et Vivi et Marco se mirent à faire la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se mit autour de la table du séjour, et ils commencèrent leur raclette. J'adore la raclette~ (mais ta gueule vague !)

Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème… quand on est enceinte il y a certains aliments que l'on ne SUPPORTE PAS… la raclette en fait partie… c'est donc titubante, et en dégueulant partout, que la belle –attends elle vomit et tu dis qu'elle est BELLE ? Heu…- partit vers la salle de bain.

Luffy devint alors suuuuuper inquiet, et se mit à courir partout, avant de s'écraser comme un merde –mais vraiment !- sur le magnifique –chacun ses gouts…- tableau de Vivi. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à se dépêtrer de ce pauvre tableau, il courut rejoindre Nami aux chiottes.

Dans la cuisine, Ace avait soudain fait une crise de narcolepsie, et s'était endormi contre l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci le trouvait vraiment mignon, jusqu'à ce que le brun commence à lui baver dessus… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, totalement dépité.

Vivi décida alors de consoler l'ananas, mais Sabo l'en empêcha, trop jaloux. Car oui, Sabo est autant possessif que Luffy est con… c'est pour dire…

Les deux fiancés revinrent à ce moment la, et le portable de Sabo sonna. C'est tremblant qu'il ouvrit sa messagerie, pour découvrir qu'il avait une review.

« Mon cher Hanran*, cette histoire est juste sublime ! Tout est parfait, les détails, les personnages qui sont vraiment attachants, le décor mis en place petit à petit, tout est coordonné, calculé, j'adore vraiment ! Ton personnage est recherché et exploité dans les moindres détails, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Vivement la suite ! »

Le blond sauta de joie, et fit même virevolter Vivi au dessus de sa tête tellement il était heureux. Nami, trop fatiguée par les événements récents s'était endormie dans les bras de son fiancé, qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Marco quand à lui regardait cette scène familiale attendrit.

Ainsi se finit notre histoire, mais pas notre combat parce… QUOI ENCORE ? Ha Ace… Et bien Marco l'a poussé, et du coup il dort la tête encastré dans le parquet dans une position comique. Voila ! rah c'est pas vrai ça !

Je reprends.

Ainsi se finit notre histoire, mais pas notre combat, parce qu'il y a encore des lecteurs qui ne disent pas bonjour ! Mais on vous aime quand même, parce que vous nous suivez, et que l'on écrit avant tout pour nous ! D'ailleurs c'est moi ou de plus en plus de gens reviewent en ce moment ? allez Tschüss les gens !

FIN

* * *

_*Vague: dédicace spéciale à Evanae! parce que son histoire est top, et que... bah que je trouvais pas de nom de plume pour Sabo XD en plus son commentaire m'a trop fait rire XD_

_donc voila on vous quitte sur une note que l'on espère joyeuse, et l'on compte sur vous: EN AVANT LES COOOOM'S _

_Kiwi et Vague._


End file.
